Many homeowners and commercial establishments with lawns, trees and other landscaping have a desire to keep such areas in an aesthetically pleasing condition. Often times this requires cutting the lawn, pruning trees and shrubs, and raking up leaves and twigs. Such activities result in yard or lawn waste that must be discarded.
A common method for disposing of such lawn waste is to collect the waste in large, paper lawn bags. After the lawn waste is collected in the paper lawn bags, the bags are typically picked up by a lawn waste recycling service or dropped off at a lawn waste recycling center.
Paper lawn bags have many drawbacks. First, paper lawn bags can be easily torn during normal use. Next, when paper lawn bags become wet they tend to disintegrate and are nearly impossible to handle. Paper lawn bags are also difficult to open and keep open when filling with lawn waste. Twigs and other lawn waste have a tendency to pierce through paper lawn bags. Finally, paper lawn bags are often difficult to carry and move when filled with lawn waste.
Although paper lawn bags have a number of drawbacks, they also have several advantages. One such advantage is that paper lawn bags are compostable. Still another advantage is that paper lawn bags are relatively inexpensive. Finally, empty paper lawn bags have the benefit of being light weight and easy to transport.
There remains an unfilled need to provide a lawn waste collection system that retains and improves on the benefits of paper lawn bags, while also addressing the many drawbacks associated with paper lawn bags. The present disclosure provides a solution to this need.